padrinosmagicosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Grey DeLisle
Grey DeLisle (n. 24 de agosto de 1973) es una cantante estadounidense, escritora de canciones, y actriz de voz. Biografía Grey DeLisle nació como Erin Grey Van Oosbree en Fort Ord, California, de ascendencia holandesa, francesa, mexicana e hispana. Tuvo una niñez muy dura: su padre abandonó a la familia, y su madre fue adicta a las drogas, siendo en gran parte criada por su abuela, Eva Flores Ruth, una cantante que interpretó música con la leyenda de salsa Tito Puente. DeLisle estuvo muy influenciada por bandas góticas como The Cure, pero su madre, conversa al Pentecostalismo, le impuso la prohibición de interpretar música secular. En su adolescencia tardía, ella empezó a cantar melodías de gospel, y empezó en el mundo de la comedia, por el consejo de un amigo íntimo. En su comedia de rutina, DeLisle fue capaz de imitar las voces muy bien, y fue entonces aconsejada para trabajar como dobladora. Su primer papel principal fue en la versión inglesa de Crayon Shin-chan, haciendo las voces de los personajes Georgie y Uma, en 1994. No obtuvo otro papel de protagonista hasta 1998, convirtiéndose desde entonces en una de las más exitosas y mejor respetadas dobladoras de América. DeLisle ha también sacado cuatro CD de música, llenos con estilo gótico inspirado de melodías folclóricas y americanas, con un poco de estilo gospel. Grey ha también interpretado voces para muchos videojuegos como Tomb Raider, incluyendo Escape from Monkey Island, la serie de Baldur's Gate, y varios juegos de Star Wars. Vida personal En 2002, DeLisle se casó con el músico Murry Hammond, el bajista de los [[Old 97's], después de pocos meses de una relación de larga distancia. Ellos hasta han sido protagonistas en un episodio del programa de The Learning Channel A Wedding Story. Su primer hijo juntos, Jefferson Texas "Tex" Hammond, nació el 31 de enero de 2007 en Los Ángeles, California. Discografía * 2000 - The Small Time * 2002 - Homewrecker * 2004 - The Graceful Ghost * 2005 - Iron Flowers * 2006 - "Beautiful Dreamer" - Tributo a Stephen Foster (ganador del Grammy) * 2007 Anchored in Love: A Tribute to June Carter Cash Filmografía * Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen (2009) - Arcee (voz) Principales interpretaciones * Rugrats (1991) – Voces extra * Crayon Shin-chan (1992) - Cosmo, Uma * Oh Yeah! Cartoons (1998) - Vicky, voces extra * Supernenas ([[1998]) - Femme Fatale, voces extra * The Weekenders (2000) - Lor McQuarrie * Ginger (2000) - Brandon Higsby * Clifford the Big Red Dog (2000) and Clifford's Puppy Days (2003) - Emily Elizabeth Howard * Baldur's Gate 2 (2000) - Nalia, Viconia, Bubbles, Raelis Shai. * Los padrinos mágicos (2001) - Vicky, Tootie, Directora Martínez, Veronica, Chad * House of Mouse (2001) - Roxanne * Las macabras Aventuras de Billy y Mandy (2001) - Mandy, voces extra * Night of the Living Dool (2001) - Daphne Blake * The Flintstones On The Rocks (2001) - Betty Mármol * Harvey Birdman, abogado (2001) - Debbie, voces adicionales * Creepie (2007) - Creepie * Jones el robot (2002) – Unidad Mamá, Shannon, Connie, Maestra de Francés * Qué hay de nuevo, Scooby Doo (2002) - Daphne Blake * Las Supernenas: La Película (2002) - Voces adicionales * KND: Los Chicos del Barrio (2002) - Lizzie, la Super Abuela * Duelo Xiaolin (2003) - Kimiko Tohomiko, voces adicionales * Star Wars: Guerras Clónicas (2003) - Padmé Amidala, Shaak Ti, Asajj Ventress * Danny Phantom (2004) - Samantha "Sam" Manson * Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2004) - The Last Handmaiden * Mansión Foster para Amigos Imaginarios (2004) - Francis "Frankie" Foster, Duquesa * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi (2004) - Yumi Yoshimura (forma animada) * Malo con Carne (2004) – Dra. Ruina Balística, voces adicionales * Danger Rangers (2005) - Kitty * Mi Compañero de Clase es un Mono (2006) — Lupe Tucán, Ingrid Jirafa, Enfermera Gacela, Srta. Warthog * Avatar: La Leyenda de Aang (2006) - Princesa Azula * Los sustitutos (2006) - Riley Daring * El Tigre: Las Aventuras de Manny Rivera (2007) - Frida Suárez Categoría:Actores de voz